A variety of game devices (video game device or the like) have been developed for years as household use and business use. Such a game device generally displays a game image that an object of a character or the like is arranged in a virtual space, and also outputs such as sound effect, background sound and vocalized sound.
In recent years, it becomes possible to create a game image with a high resolution (with reality) at high speed (in real time), because of an improvement of hardware performance and a development of an image processing technique, and then it becomes possible for a player to enjoy a game as if the player would be in a virtual space.
Meanwhile, a degree of development for game sound is not sufficient as compared to that for a game image; however, it balances with the game image by such as enhancing the background sound, with such as increasing in the number of sound sources which are possible to emit sounds therefrom at the same time.
Further, contrivances for enhancing reality of the game sound are made in some sort of game. As one example in a race game, a three-dimensional game device related technique has been disclosed, for identifying a type of a surrounding fixed object (a tunnel, a wall, a tree, or the like) and for changing a virtual reflected sound from the fixed object corresponding to the type thereof (for example, refer to the patent literature 1).    Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-336544 (pages 4 and 5, FIG. 1)